mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest
Info In Return of The Dragon King aka Deception, Story has been drastically changed from being a mission-based mode into an RPG-style mode. It has been also expanded into a full fledged storyline focusing on the life of the new character in the game, Shujinko. Shujinko is initially trained by Bo' Rai Cho in a village in China, Earth before being summoned by an apparition who claims to be an emissary of the Elder Gods known as Damashi. He gives Shujinko the gift to absorb the powers of any fighter he comes into contact with, which leads Shujinko to train with many fighters along the way in order to become a better fighter himself. Story Shujinko begins that quest as soon as possible, travelling to the Nexus, a special navigation zone created by the Elder Gods to aid their champion in his quest. Through this navigation zone, Shujinko ventures into all six of the main planets of the Multiverse Federation (Earth, Never Never Land, Chaosworld, Outworld, Orderworld and Edenia) to retrieve the mystical Kamidogus, special priceless weapons placed in their respective planets by the Elder Gods. After retrieving each Kamidogu, a new planet is opened that Shujinko can access, and Damashi appears to help guide Shujinko in his quest. After completing his task (which takes the vast majority of Shujinko's lifetime), the Dragon King resumes his physical form and appears to Shujinko in the Nexus. He reveals Damashi to be nothing more than a deceptive illusion, then reveals his true intention of collecting the Kamidogus for himself before stealing them. He threatens to attack Shujinko, who escapes out the portal to Earth, at which point he discovers that the Dragon King doesn't pursue him anymore. Deception's opening cinematic is set directly after both Deadly Alliance and the events at the end of Deception's Konquest mode. Unlockables Upon completing Story Mode, the player is congratulated and rewarded with the ability to play as Shujinko in Arcade and Versus Mode, as well as in Chess Kombat or Cheese Kombat. Side Quests In addition, side quests are available throughout the game that can be completed between missions or after all of them have been completed. Completion of these quests, which vary from delivering a letter to competing against a fellow combatant at a severe handicap, will result in the rewarding of a number of different coins to the player. All of these quests are meaningless with regards to the completion of the story mode, but several of them (including the retrieval of Quan Chi's fake amulet and returning it to Shinnok) allude to important points in the history of this Wiki. The only fightable/trainable characters in this game are characters who are fully installed for Arcade Mode and Versus Mode. All other characters, while present, have no significant bearing other than conversation or perhaps a side mission. The notable exceptions are Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Sonya Blade, all of whom you can compete against despite them not being accessible in the game. Category:MK Category:Real Ideas Category:Life story